Unified Connection, Tales of Enigmatic Encounters
Unified Connection, Tales of Enigmatic Encounters A Warrior's Call, An Unintentional Rescue Attempt Godfried hated hostage situations. Ever since he was a part of the Wizard Council's Punishment Force as its Captain, it was the one thing he was never good at handling. Negotiations weren't in his vocabulary, mostly due to the fact he was better at intimidating and punching someone's lights out than telling them not do a stupid thing. He couldn't help it, he just wasn't a people person, and he often allowed his impulses get the best of him during these rare scenarios. This situation was really no different. He took up a contract to get back a valuable heirloom belonging to his client. In order to do so, he would have to painstakingly infiltrate a heavily fortified, formerly abandoned castle. Nearly two hundred bandits worked for this crime lord, Vasta Libres, whom had a nasty habit of hoarding items of various worth and then selling them onto the black market to the highest bidder. Godfried, however, decided the direct approach. By direct, he employed his Twister Coaster magic to pile drive through the roof of the castle and land directly into the cellar many floors below. He found the heirloom almost immediately, and fought his way out of the castle as he walked out the front doorway of the fortress. Mission seemed accomplished. That is, until he found out that Vasta Libres was out of the headquarters when he got wind of the assault, taking matters into his own hands when he realized whom contracted Godfried. With only a handful of men, he entered and taken Godfried's client hostage, and was currently barricaded within the upstairs bedroom area. By the time Godfried had gotten back, he was already too late to halt the assailants. "He's got a man hostage up there! Why isn't the town guards handling this?!" A civilian shouted out, stretching his arm at the barricaded home that was blocked from advancement by the local town guards on duty. "Stay back! A Mage is here to handle the situation!" A town guard responded. "What's one magician going to do in a hostage situation?!" Another civilian asked. "Don't underestimate this one! He's the Wizard Saint Godfried, one of the strongest warriors within all of Fiore, if not in the world!" One of the guards applauded the tank-top toting man whom was staring up at the house. Godfried sighed, as a foreboding shadow of knowing crossed over his visage, "If he only knew how many hostages I let die cause of my calvalier attitude and impatient demeanor..." "You say something?" One of the guards asked curiously. "Nothing," Godfried waved back with a nervous smile on his face, before turning his attention back at the situation at hand, "just wondering how to breach the house without causing it to collapse..." "I-Is it that dangerous for you to use your magic?!" One of the civilians asked. "If I misuse it, yeah, everyone inside might die," Godfried said bluntly. "D-Does he know what he's doing?!" One of the civilians asked with incredulous disbelief this was a Wizard Saint. "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK, JACKASSES?!?!" Godfried comically yelled with sharp teeth as his eyes glazed into whites, glaring at the crowd talking behind him as he raised up a vein-throbbing fist up with emphasis. "S-Sorry!" The crowd and guards said in unison. "Geeze, this is going to be a pain in the ass," Godfried sighed as he scratched the back of his head, looking up at the townhouse in front of him, seeing the varous boards blocking it, and the various proximate buildings connected to its two flanks, "how am I going to do this...?" Walking in town, his hood thrown up around his face, was a strange mage who looked at the commotion. He wondered what was going on, and so jostled his way through the crowd that grew by the minute. It was then he heard a voice call out"Don't underestimate this one! He's the Wizard Saint Godfried, one of the strongest warriors within all of Fiore, if not in the world!" Godfried...That man...HERE?! No, no...NO! The man thought to himself, half afraid to push closer. If the Saint saw him, his life would be over in minutes. Godfried and this man had met in the past, under less than friendly terms, which justifed such a reaction here and now. Something told the man to flee before it was too late, but a second thought, one that basically was deciding that it would indeed be in his best interest to walk up to the man and offer his assitance in whatever matter there was. After all, a man in such a position would be willing to give anything to one who helped out, even such a low-down dog such as he could at least be rewarded Shoving still closer through the crowd, the hooded mage already had a feeling that Godfried would rather tear him limb from limb than to listen to any proposal, but the tone in the words he could hear from him was proof enough that perhaps he'd be in a decent mood, one more open to discussion with a criminal, Tossing down his hood, the man walked closer to the Saint, a smile on his face. In his mind, he could see it, his life, his goals, hinged on earning the good graces of Godfried, at least for the time being. If only the crowd would quiet down and allow him to make a grand entrance. The instant Godfried called for silence, the man took his chance. "Hey Godfried! Long time no see! It's your old pal Rei Mokuzai come to save the day! I've come to selll you my services, if you're interested! C'mon, you scratch my back, I scratch yours!" He yelled, trying to nab the attention of the one hailed as a Wizard Saint. "Rei Mokuzai?" Godfried answered with a nostalgic, dry tone as he sideglanced the man who came his way. After a few long seconds considering his words, Godfried looked back at the house with a sigh, "I'm not interested in kicking your ass today, so I'm feeling a bit generous. What exactly do you have in mind?" "Like I said, you scratch my back, I scratch yours. I help you with your little...problem, you in return, get rid of the bounty on my head. What do you say? I mean, not like anyone else around here's gonna help out, right?" Rei smirked. he could only imagine what Godfried's reaction would be. "A Wizard Saint isn't a position of authority, but a position of respect. I'm not going to remove the sign of your sins simply because you want to help me with a small matter," Godfried spoke bluntly, not even casting his gaze towards the man, "but...I can consider putting you under a form of probation which will alleviate your position within society. Maybe fourteen months of good behavior, and your bounty can be removed. How does that sound, Rei Mokuzai?" Rei sighed, as if he was going to withdrawl his offer or perhaps challenge Godfried's proposition before laughing. "You drive a hard bargin. But, I guess given your position, it'll have to do. So, what is it you need help with, boss?" he asked, using his nickname for those who give him a task. Sighing, Godfried turned his head to fully gaze at him, producing what looked like a valuable ornament. It was shaped like a closed flower, with emeralds enamoring what looked like a golden hilt. The petals were golden laced, with a ruby end, keeping the "leaves" folded and having a very well crafted appearance to it. "This is the Hanareito, a heirloom belonging to my client. It was stolen from him en route to his home by the guy who's holded up inside. A crime lord named Vasta Libres, in the smuggling and black market business. I trashed his base and beat up all of his guys. Somehow he just happened to be in town, and figured out who tasked me to get back the single item from his treasure trove of stolen goods. My boss, Thomas Lightwing, is the sole remaining member of a mage family, and this sceptor is a prized possession. The only thing Vasta wants back is this sceptre, and if he doesn't get it, my client gets kicked into daisies," Taking time to breathe, Godfried looked at Rei questionably, "did you get all that?" Rei took the sceptor and nodded. "I will do what must be done. That much I can promise you." he said, walking to the building. With a flourish, he hid the sceptor inside his cloak. Forcing magic through his hands, he blew open a small hole in a wall with hurricane force winds condensed into a small sphere. If anything was going to get him noticed, it was that. Once inside the building, Rei decided to call out his opponents. "Hey! Anyone here?! I got a treasure to trade ya for Mr. Lightwing's life!" In his mind, he began forming an elegant plan of attack, one that would enable him to get the best of both worlds, saving his benifactor's benifactor and keeping the sceptor in it's rightful hands. "Come on, sooner we get this over, sooner I can go back to what I do best." Having received no response, he grew discomforted. He didn't want to play hide and seek, the building may have been laden with booby traps, exactly why he had blown a hole rather than even tried the front door. "DON'T MOVE, YA LITTLE SHIT!" Vasta Libres shouted, as he moved towards the top of the balcony, seperated by a demolished staircase from below, looking down at Rei. Vasta Libres had a very intimidating appearance. A silver fur-lace collar sewn onto a black fur coat, overlapping his large fair skinned muscular form, with a black suit jacket, with a crimson neck tie and slacks, with large dress shoes fastened over his engorged feet. He was easily seven feet tall, his left hand almost wrapping entirely around a blonde haired, grimacing man whom was garnished in tattered violet robes with a golden moon crest tattooed on his chest, a sign of his family's lineage. "That sceptor is mine by right! This jackass hired a mage to STEAL from me! ME! VASTA LIBRE-...eh?" Vasta calmed down a tad, realizing that Rei didn't at all look like what his men described, "you're not Godfried. Who the Hell are you?!" Rei grinned. "My name? Rei Mokuzai. Perhaps you heard of me. How about you come down and we can talk, criminal to criminal. You can trust me. How about we discuss the matter over tea like men rather than yelling up and down stairs like children?" He almost wanted to walk on the air and end it now, but that would be too simple for his taste. "If you have any sense at all Mr. Libres, you'll accept." "Not a chance!" Vasta Libre growled back, producing a golden-laced flintlock looking pistol, pointing it at his direction, "criminals are dependably untrustworthy. I'm a businessman. I'm supposed to be trustworthy. So trust me when I say I will not hesitate in crushing this pathetic piss-ant's skull if I don't get back MY scepter in the next sixty seconds!" As he spoke, five entities blurred around Rei as they materialized out of thin air to surround him on all sides. Each of them held a magical item, was vastly larger than most average humans, and looked poised to strike Rei at any given moment should he try anything. The head of this squad of misfits reached out with a demanding hand, "The Hanaraito! Now!" Rei pulled the scepter out of his cloak with a flourish. "You mean this?" he taunted the five goons with it before tossing it skyward. The instant it left his hand, he was on the attack and the goons ran in. A shink sound occurred as he drew his sword and threw it into a wall, A second later, he was behind the first mook on his hit list as the other four collided where he once stood..Two strikes occurred within moments, the first was a hit to the back of his knee, sending him toppling forward, while the second had Rei slide around, gliding on air to achieve such a move, back to the front before slamming a wind-enhanced palm strike into the man's gut, launching him backwards, his spine smashing into Rei's sword. The second thug tried to break Rei's skull with a single hammer strike before realizing he was stuck. The air resisted any form of movement. Rei's cheeks were puffed out, as he held his breath to cast the spell, Arial Seal, a personal ability designed to prevent one from moving so long as the caster held his breath. This time, Rei created chain of ice and wrapped up his opponent before creating more links to the chain and tossing the newly elongated end up onto the balcony, manipulating it with air magic to tie itself into a knot. The goon tried to break free to escape the cold bite of the icy chain, causing Rei to violently chop his neck, rendering the large man unconscious. The remaining three goons took advantage in what they assumed as Rei leaving an opening, only to discover an advantage he held as the host of Beelzebub, sensing air currents. He ducked and glided about, hovering just above the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the scepter almost hit the ground. Without a care for his own safety, he caused it to jump back up into the air, and thanks to the magical winds around it, there it would hover for a minute, maybe two. It would have to be enough. Unable to cast more than a few spells more before Beelzebub woke up and tried to take over, Rei knew time was running out. A few moments later and two of the remaining thugs tried to beat his face in, forcing the Seller to retreat for a moment to get an upper hand. Once he realized he was running straight to where his sword remained embedded in the wall, he leaped, spun around so he was facing his attackers and kicked off the handle of the sword, which only shoved the weapon yet deeper into the wall. Thinking quickly, he used Ice-Make again, this time to create enormous ice boxing gloves, each one about three times larger than his hand would otherwise be. Impact was jarring, the gloves fragmented, broke, and the shards scattered. The attacking goons were knocked back, but still able to stand. Rei thudded to the ground as his momentum faded and gravity became his harsh mistress. Picking himself up, he ran not forward, but upward, as if the air were solid. Once he ascended enough, he drop-kicked the left mook while the one on the right received an elbow to the face in short order. One left, the leader of the pack. Rei swept his left foot out, slamming the heel into the ankle of the leader, causing him to crumple. before he could even hit the ground, Rei already regained his footing and delivered a knee directly into the man's face, likely breaking the nose, perhaps even killing the poor guy. Just then the scepter dropped from the sky and Rei was in the right spot to make a deft catch. "Wanna rethink my offer for tea?" he asked sarcastically, amused at the fact he just overcame five hired thugs in the span of perhaps a single minute. "I-Impossible! How could you defeat my best bodyguards so easily, Rogue Mage?!" Vasta asked incredulously, raising his run to take aim tentatively towards him. His large arm shaking from fear of what Rei might do to him if he got his hands on him. Then, he fired. BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM! "DIE, YOU JACKASS!" Vasta shouted out with widened, reddened eyes as he shot at him with magic-ridden slugs, heading towards Rei at high speeds as he attempted to end him from the distance between him and his enemy. Rei summoned an ice wall to absorb the bullet impacts. Damn. I can't risk another spell, even ice. Beelzebub, you better quiet down. he tried to rationalize with the demon inside, obviously afraid of a violent takeover at any time. "So, I take that as a no?" he asked, walking over to rip his sword from the wall it was lodged into. A slingle, mighty yank was all it took to tear the blade free. "By the way, I beat your goons because they were weak. I've never seen such a shoddy force of fighters. Oh, and, you seriously never heard of me? I'm the Seller for cryin' out loud. I'm the only known mage in the world to tame one of Zeref's Demon Lord spheres and live to yap about it!" Rei was obviously getting worked up, a sign that Beelzebub was trying to take over during the lull in combat. The mental strain of fighting external enemies and an internal one was starting to be enough. "Th-The Seller?!" Vasta stuttered with fear, as his gun clicked with the sound of being empty. He had heard the name, Rei Mokuzai, bearing that name. He never realized that he was so close at hand, for him to be used by Godfried so easily on him, like a dog on a chain. A dramatic drop of his empty gun onto the lobby floor indicated his surrender, as he released his hold on Lightwing, causing the latter to cough and wheeze from being in such a tight vice grip. Sweat profusely caked over Vasta's face as he held up his hands in surrender, "I-I-I g-g-give u-u-up! I can't take on both you AND a Wizard Saint! Take the damned scepter and this piss-ant! I don't want anything to do with you people!" Rei began walking upward again, sheathing his sword as he moved, so that he could escort his client's client down to the base level. Once he reached the balcony, he laughed lightly. "About time my nickname got some respect." With a careful motion, he wrapped his arm around Lightwing and began walking back down. The moment his foot touched the ground, he stumbled, having severed the flow of magic. As he let go of his charge, he returned the scepter. "Let's go. I'm sure Godfried is probably getting a bit nervous about trusting me." "I've heard about his reputation on hostage situations. I can see why he tends to avoid that kind of thing as a Mage, sending you in here of all people," Lightwing responded with a nervous chuckle, raising his hand to grasp the prized possession and hold it close to his chest, as he blinked apologetically at him, "no offense..." "None taken. I've got a bad rep, one I deserve to have for what I've done. After all, with my track record, can you imagine the poor judges at my trial? Even I'd start falling asleep." Rei joked, trying to lighten the mood, even a bit. "Yes well, I can imagine why no one's taken your substantial bounty, due to the boring court session that'd take place afterwards," Lightwing joked, going along with Rei's train of thought. "YO! Is he alive in there?!" Godfried shouted in, using the door instead of the subtantial hole that Rei created during his dynamic entry. Rei glanced around looking at the goons laying on the floor. "Yeah, we're alive! Call some medics though! Got some idiots in here who need patched up!" he yelled, unable to do much except stand. "Mr. Lightwing, I'd hate to ask this, but may I use you as a crutch? All the spellcasting I did kinda took its toll on my body." Although he didn't say it, it was obvious very little remained in his body, energy wise. "Of course," Lightwing graciously extended an arm over Rei's back, slinging his free arm over his own shoulders as he slowly walked down the stairs with him, "no disrespect Mister Mokuzai...but shouldn't overtly large hooligans been easy to dispatch? Do you have a health problem that inhibits your use of Magic?" "He possesses a Demon, as his title and reputation has suggested," Godfried crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes critically at Rei as he spoke in explaination, "at times, when a human being possesses an entity within their body, their mind often is taxed by the adrenaline rushing through their body. Its quite possible for a demon to break out during the middle of battle, or in its aftermath, generally depending on what state the host is in afterwards. Isn't that right, Rei?" "I just overdid it, that's all. I drew too much of his ''power out to win." Rei said, trying to blow off the fact he could have died, but changed his mind and decided to explain to aliviate the confusion Lightwing had. "Every time I cast an air-based spell, or walk on the air, flying really, I run the risk of being posessed by a demon myself. Didn't know you cared, Godfried. Thought you'd be happy to be out one less criminal." "I'm a Mage, Rei. Nothing more, nothing less. I may have a prestigious title, but that's only because I'm a valuable asset to the world of magic as a whole, not because I'm better than everyone else. I'm no Captain of the Punishment Force, that's for certain, so of course I'll feel obligated to worry for anyone's well being. Yes, even yours, Rei Mokuzai," Godfried embellished with a wave of his hand and a roll of his eyes, acting exasperated at the idea that he was cold hearted. "Glad to see you're fine then. I tend to worry more often than I should," Thomas Lightwing spoke honestly, helping him down the last few steps to the lobby entrance, "thanks for your help, Rei Mokuzai. I won't forget what you've done here, and I certainly won't forget how you helped my associate in a field he's...more or less...inexperienced at handling civilly." Rei scratched the back of his head nervously. "This is why I became a dark mage in the first place. Less being thanked for something so easy. All I did what tell that Vasta guy my title and you could just feel the hot air come out of him like a balloon. Sure he probably wouldn't have believed me without me thrashing his goons first anyway, but hey, such is life, right?" "Be thankful Dark Mages these days are considered jokes in the eyes of peacemakers. There hasn't been a outbreak of magic-based violence since the return of the Oracion Seis, to which you can also thank Godfried here and another Wizard Saint for disposing them properly," Thomas Lightwing waved a complimentary hand towards Godfried, who simply stared back blankly. "A quarter of the city was demolished in that battle. Could've been a lot worse, but I'm glad we stopped them before they did any real damage," Godfried nodded with nostalgia, rubbing his chin for a few moments. Clearing his throat, he nodded Rei to the door, "if you don't mind, Mr. Lightwing and I are going to have a chat about certain fiancial exchanges, for duties well done." Rei walked out the door, still trying to keep Beelzebub under control. Suddenly, he realized, not once today had he anything to eat. Stomach growling, he took off into the streets trying to find a hot meal for cheap, not even bothering to hide his face. After all, it wouldn't matter, not after his grand introduction a short time before. Unexpected Invitation, The Outcast Attendance in a Social Event Victor enjoyed social gatherings. It wasn't anything of the sort normal aristocratic families, or even Mages with great amount influence would do it for. Not for flaunting their dominance over industry, expansive wealth, expertise in business, or command over the World of Magic. Victor did it for a very different reason: He did it to stay in touch with the common folk of the world he worked hard to preserve and advance. Such was the reason for many of the balls, dinner parties, and parades were honored for the people of the Fiore, even in various other countries he visits. He wanted to show his gracious good will to them, as well as hear their thoughts of the changes being put forth in motion by his company and his own hands, as well as things they'd like to transpire. This latest party was no exception. A game of sorts was released to the masses, where anyone who simply wrote their name and address down on the paper mailed to them and mail it back, will have a chance to dine like royalty. Even those who didn't have suits or dresses would be given a vast selection out of Victor's own pocket. The event itself was called, "The One Hundred Guest Dinner Party". Victor himself sat on the farthest seat, but within a similar chair design as the others, as to not postulate his position as host of the party. Currently he awaited all guests to take their assigned seats, to properly welcome them to the party. Once it was done, Victor grasped a glass and held it up towards the elongated table full of his anonymously selected guests, "Thank you for attending tonight's 100 Guest Dinner Party. As you can see, I had to make sure I had a table long enough for such a fine crowd of lucky citizens to sit with me and dine to their heart's content. Before any of you feast, I'd like to say its a priviledge to be in the presence of the people of Fiore. Not because of our prosperity, our military advancement, or our progress in advancing magic throughout the rest of the world. But because you are its citizens, and your thoughts shared with me help me shape the changes that will mold the world of tomorrow, so that the realm of the present may be as wonderful as the time of the past. Cheers, to the minds of today, to shape our tomorrow!" A resounding cheers was made across the table, as Victor took a sip from his wine glass, sitting down at the head of the table to eagerly hear the animated chatter the guests had to say. Rei was one of the people selected to attend the party, having entered the contest on a whim He was thankful the meal, and a fine suit to wear to said meal, was free, his wallet felt empty for a week, at least. Listening to the generous man who threw the feast, he came to the realization that perhaps the world he wished to change still had some decent folk among the rich yet in it, which made the guilt inside him grow, guilt for the fact he very well may have killed the man one day if the job paid well enough. He tossed those thoughts out of his head. It was time to eat after all. Once their host turned them loose, Rei went to forage for large slices of beef, chicken and other meats, his body calling out for proteins. He picked many fine cuts and set them upon his plate, already imagining the blissful taste that awaited him once he tore it apart. Despite his enjoyment of the party atmosphere, he still kept his senses sharp. Old habits die hard, as the saying goes, harder still for a killer to rest easy, even more so in such a setting. "You seem on edge," A male guest of middle age and a slightly robust figure, sitting right next to him, "they aren't going to take your food away if you turn your gaze away from it." "Only because you might steal it," A female guest across the table, with blonde hair and blue eyes in a black dress joked with a wink. "Oi! If they put out a spread this big, I have nothing to complain about. After all, stealing food from each other devolves us into nothing but scum, when we should be grateful for what we have. Even if it isn't as lavish as the accomodations are here," The male guest countered, gesturing to the wine glass and dining way, taking a bite out of some of the roast on his plate. Rei chuckled. The man was right, despite the wrong reason. He was just paranoid, afraid that he'd have to fight again before he was ready. It didn't help that he heard Beelzebub's laugh, the chorus of a thousand flies, buzzing in the back of his mind. It was a taunt. "''So close." it whispered, The beast was right. He could contest control at any moment, and likely win. Rei simply shoved such terrible thoughts from his mind and proceeded to tear into a large steak, cooked to perfection. After a few bites, he replied to the gentleman next to him. "I just got off a job not long ago, so I feel kinda drained, ya know? I'm thankful that man, Victor, decided to throw this feast." "I hear you!" A younger man sitting adjacent to the woman across from Rei spoke aloud, patting his own back in emphasis, "I work on the maintenance of the new, Lacrima-powered Railroad System. Its tiring to get off and switch to such a relaxed atmosphere, with exquisite food and company." "Flattery won't get you everywhere, you know?" The woman blushed slightly, turning her chin away from the man as she cut into her own steak. "Haha! Won't you know it?" The man adjacent to Rei laughed heartily with several proximate people. "I'm glad to see you enjoying yourselves," Victor spoke cordially from Rei's far left, just a mere five seats away, sitting at its far end. His eyes fixated upon Rei with curiosity, before looking over at the other people surrounding him, "tell me, what do you think of the new directions technology is moving with my company? Do you believe its helping the daily lives, or do you believe it should be improved or modified in a certain way?" Rei spoke first. "I'm not one to keep tabs on technology, so I may be speaking out of place, and I pray you'll forgive that, but I'm curious. How efficient are your magically powered objects? There's only so much to go around when you look at it. Just like humans eat to give our bodies energy, Lacrima must take in Eternano, right? Eternano according to what we've all learned comes solely from the atmosphere, which means it's a particle, more or less. And, with the number of mages in this country alone, you'd have to figure, Eternano is slowly becoming scarce. To prevent a global disaster for the magic using populace, I gotta ask, are your objects efficient enough?" "Oh, so you're one of those conservatives, aren't ya?" The man adjacent to Rei spoke with a haughty laugh, dismissively waving at him, "Eternano in Earthland is limitless. If the world didn't revolve around Magic as much as it did today, I'm pretty sure it'd dried up resources hundreds of years ago!" "It does sound like a folly thing to concern yourself with, especially for a dinner subject," the woman across from Rei wiped her lips with a napkin as she spoke with a nonchalant tone. "Actually, he brings up an excellent point," Victor intercedes, raising up his wine glass in his hand for further elaboration, "in my hand you see valuable wine, contained within a glass. However, exactly how much fine wine exists in this world at one time? It can be manufactured, produced, and distributed, but all of that takes time. If we selfishly ignore the balance of supply and demand, fine wine may not exist. It could be said the same for the air we breathe, or the leather we use to make fine goods." "You're relating Eternano to be equally necessary as to oxygen?" A man next to Victor's left asks incredulously. "In this dynasty of the world, all such uses of Magic depends heavily on the balance of commerce and use that Eternano supplies. The reason why Fiore and its neighbouring countries are thriving so much, is that there is a fine line of responsibility in advancing society without breaking the delicate balance of commerce and use of Magic that runs throughout the world," Victor clarified, turning his attention back to Rei with a pleased smile, setting his glass down as he spoke, "my company primarily uses self-sustaining Lacrima to deplete the use of atmospheric Eternano use. I also take it upon myself to make sure to harness other forms of energy to power the technology and tools I distribute to the masses. Solar, Wind, Earth, Fire, and Water are all forms of elemental uses I power even Magic-based areas where my company's work is done. Only by a delicate mixture of all forms of energy, do we maintain a harmonious balance that will keep society running for ages to come." Rei was satisfied with that answer. "You speak wisely, gracious host.Your explaination is sound, and I admire the fact you are looking into alternative forms of energy. After all, I'd rather see that future generations are taken care of, well in advance of any possible disaster, a disaster I pray never befalls our world, than to see our generation risk destroying the balance that was created ages ago." Taking a sip of his drink, he continued to explain, "Time is the one resource we never get to use over. Others, such as wind, water or the Sun itself, are never ending because of a process. I reached a conclusion that if everything else it this world ran that way, why not Eternano? Every process takes time, again, the one thing un-regainable. Call me mad, insaine or anything else, but shouldn't our children's children's children be able to live a life of less worry than our own? I simply decided to stop living as if our generation is the last. I seek a better tomorrow, not for myself, but for those I'll one day leave behind." The man adjacent to Rei's right broke out into a hearty laugh, joined by a good majority of those seated within the elongated table, "Who knew we'd be graced with not one, but two idealists in one night, huh?! Hahahahahahaha!" Throughout the laughter of dismissed attention to Rei's words, Victor's eyes kept a sharp gaze towards him, as if knowing exactly the meaning behind his speech. That, and he held a cordial knowing grin, as he took a sip from his wine, ignoring the return to feasting and audible unintelligible banter the rest of the table delved into for the remainder of the meal. Rei was a bit put off when his reasons were dismissed out of hand, but it was to be expected. Not one person at the table had the same looming trouble for abusing energy he had. If anyone at the table knew he was host of a demonic entity that would sooner tear him apart for lunch than to willingly aid him, or even had such an experience, perhaps their tones would change. Being the keeper of a monster tended to change one's outlook on life, and he was no exception to that rule. Perhaps he was a mad man, an insane idealist, but it was better than wondering about what kind of life his mistakes would leave behind. An Unintended Dance Partner, Let the 100 Guest Ballroom Dance Begin! It wasn't but a mere couple hours of feasting later that the dinner ended. When this happened, everyone was invited to dance on the ballroom, partaking in the next several hours of dancing. An orchestra itself was assembled, feretting out a beautiful selection of choice songs to guide the guests into dances of all genres and moods. Rei stood against the wall of the ballroom, watching the happy couples dance about, wishing he had someone to be with like that, someone who could curb the madness growing inside, someone to oppose Beelzebub's influence in his life. Being a wanderer however, precluded that sort of connection to anyone. For a brief moment, his eyes vision blurred as sadness overwhelmed him. What kind of woman would ever care for a thrice damned bastard like myself? "Hey," A purring, silk-laced voice would speak right next to Rei's right side. A woman with a crimson v-cut dress, strangely enough with no shoes, with a high-rise ponytail of violet shade to compliment her yellow eyes and her ebony complexion, "what's a dashing looking man with such inspiring ideas doing on the sidelines?" Rei jumped, not expecting anyone to so much as come near him after his idealistic statements in the dining room. When he turned to face the source of the voice, he was awestruck. His heartbeat accelerated as his mind took in what his eyes beheld. He almost flustered when he first went to reply, his brain almost wanting to say the wrong words. "Dashing? Inspiring? My lady, you honor this madman with those compliments. May I be so bold as to ask your name?" "Noriko. Noriko Hayate," Noriko chuckled at seeing his flustered expression, raising her right hand up to curl underneath her chin, as she swung her body around to bump flush against his right flank, leaning against him as she looked up at him with a flirtatious flutter of her eyes, "you must be Rei Mokuzai, the Seller, a man who turned a surprising leaf this early afternoon when a man's life was on the line. Nice work by the way..." Rei wrapped his arm around Noriko, using his other hand to brace against the wall before he fell over. Once he was steady, he smirked. "It seems my reputation precedes me." Clever move, dumbass! Just had to make the most cliche reply in history! Berating himself mentally, his smirk softened into a smile. "Saving that man...it was easy. Offering Godfried my services? Not so much. The only reason I even offered was he could help me cast off that shadow on my record, ya know? I decided that I'm done being a monster." Stumbling only a step before righting herself, Noriko blinked a few times with surprise. Then, after hearing his explaination, she briefly raised a hand to cup over her mouth, chuckling into it as she regained her composure. A sigh expelled from her lips, as she looked at him knowingly, "Godfried is the only man who is revered as a Saint and still be terrible in dealing with delicate situations. From the way you moved, however, I almost confused you for a liar in handling whatever thugs stood between you and his client, considering the lack of grace in your steps. Or are you flustered with surprise in front of a beautiful woman?" "I'd say the latter. It's not often a lovely woman happens to come near me, what with my soon-to-be-past being my present until my little stunt this morning.. As for me being a liar, THAT is false in and of itself. I may be a scumbag for hire, but no liar. I will tell you this Ms. Hayate, and please don't break my heart by telling me there's a Mister in the equation here, my list of sins is pretty extensive, and I am honestly ashamed of some of my actions. After tonight, the Seller dies, and I'm changing for good." "Is that so? I apologize for insinuating then. A person with such upstanding ideals is certainly no liar, especially when he's deemed sane by most, enough to be only a criminal in the eyes of the Magic Council. I digress, I do not wish the sour the mood with such political talk," Noriko sighed, waving her hand dismissively as she leaned against the wall next to him, propped up by an elbow, as an open palm rested against her left jaw as she eyed him up, "I never had a real family. Surrogate parents took me in when a Mage found me in the pit I was being kept within. Needless to say, because of my colorful past, I've never had the honor or priviledge of being able to get close with any man, unless its through competitive or comradic means. Yourself?" Rei sighed, obviously unsure of where to start."I don't remember much of my childhood. The first memory I have is of me waking up in a cottage not far from where we now stand, maybe only a five mile walk outside of town. I was eight years old at the time. The couple who lived in that cottage raised me, until I was sixteen, maybe seventeen. Then I left home, bringing my sword and my capabilities, little else. This is the first time I've been in the area since. Other than the couple, I haven't been...close to anyone on an emotional level, I've been too afraid that I would be abandoned again. Sure I can call people friend, but that's about where relationships end for me usually. And like I said, women tend to look the other way when I decide to talk to them." he laughed as he spoke, trying to mask the twinge of heartbreak in his voice. Reaching out a hand in a beckoning manner, Noriko offered a friendly smile to Rei, "Then how about you call me a friend, Rei-san? At least, after I teach you some moves on this dance floor. Can you honor a girl's request, handsome?" Rei took the offered hand. "For you, m'lady, I would gladly learn to dance. And please, you shouldn't address me with honorifics. I am not worthy of your respect. Not while the Seller yet lives. Come tomorrow, perhaps I will think differently." "I was trained as a child in the arts of assassination, and have killed many people before becoming the avarice of justice. I am no more pure than you are, Rei-san," Noriko confessed as she pulled him onto the dance floor slowly, smiling at him as she slid her soles across the cool floor, grasping his shoulder once they got to a good position to begin dancing, "if its all the same, I'd rather treat you with respect, than treat you like you don't exist." Rei let her words wash over him. For the first time, he found someone who, maybe, saw the world the way he did. As she led in their dance, he felt strangely at ease. He stopped himself from asking the question burning in his head. What would such a beautiful woman be doing as an assassin? He would wait until later to ask that. For the time being, nothing mattered except the present, the dance and Noriko. Even the other dancers were of no concern. The woman in front of him...she held sway over his mind and would likely never know of it. Noriko couldn't help but emphasize with Rei's pain. He never knew the love and warmth of his true family, having to retain surrogates in their stead. He's lived a painful life out of necessity, rather than desire, as none would try to become close to him, or allowed to become close. "This man's misery and lonliness is like a chilling mist ebbing from his being. I hope you find true happiness soon, Rei Mokuzai," Noriko thought as she guided him to a gentle step-by-step dance as she led him in a comfortable circle around their space, as her eyes gazed into his and her smile never leaving her face. She wished the night, and this dance she partaking with him, would never end. Rei smiled back at Noriko. He continued to ponder her life and the rather similar way their lives began, being abandoned by their real parents and adopted. Both even ended up in a similar profession, although he had a wider clientele apparently. But he didn't want to think of the unfortunate implication that an assassin would come to him. Under any other circumstance, maybe he would entertain the thought, but not here and now. "You seem much more graceful than you proclaimed to be, Rei-san," Noriko proclaimed, eliciting a bright white smile as she spun around in his hands before spinning back into his embrace, "I think in time, you could really grow to love dancing. That is, so long as I'm your dancing partner."